Change One Little Moment in Time
by Mrs.Masters
Summary: What if Victoria hadn't been able to get to the wedding? What if Victor had married Emily? Kinda long, and I haven't decided if I'm making it a fic, or just leaving it as a oneshot. My readers and reviewers get to choose! VxE fluff.


**I had to write this. I just did. I watched Corpse Bride over the weekend and loved it, but the ending kind of left it off where I hoped it wouldn't end up. That is, with Emily flying off as butterflies and Victor marrying Victoria. It's not that I don't like that pairing, it's cute. But I'm more of an odd pairing kind of person so I had to rewrite it to be Victor/Emily.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Bride, Tim Burton does. And for it, he is now #2 on my very faves list, right below Butch Hartman. Lucky.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did things not go according to your plan, Lord Barkis?" asked Victoria spitefully. "Then perhaps in disappointment, we are perfectly matched." She turned and walked out of the room. Barkis stood there for a moment in shock, just watching her walk away. Then he ran after her.

"Oh no you don't!" he yelled. He grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

"Let go of me!" she said trying to pull her arm loose. But he was holding on too tight and she couldn't get free.

"No! You're my wife and I say we're getting out of here." He said pulling her down the hall.

"No! Let go of me! I need to find Victor! Let me go!" She twisted and turned and tried to free her arm, but he held tight and, ignoring her yelling, continued out the door and down the street.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Back! Get back!" yelled the priest in front of the church. "Back you demons! Back to the void from which you came!" He held up his hands in an attempt to stop them.

"Shhhh, we're in a church." Said one of the skeletons, and walked right past him. The priest froze in shock and the others, living and dead walked past him like he wasn't there. After a minute he walked in himself and sat down next to a skeleton in the back pews, hoping he was dreaming.

He looked up to the alter and was surprised to see Victor Van Dort standing there. But he had very little time to think about this before the music began and everyone turned to the doors. He turned too, to see a woman, a corpse in a wedding gown walk in the door.

Emily was too happy to keep the smile off her face as she walked towards Victor. All eyes, even though there were few of them still intact, were focused on her all the way up to the alter.

When she reached Victor, he held out his hand to help her up, and she took it smiling. He smiled back and they both looked to Elder Gutnecht. He smiled up at them.

"Dearly beloved and departed, we are gathered here today to join this man and this corpse in matrimony." He looked up at Victor. "Living first."

Victor turned to Emily and held up his right hand. "With this hand, I will lift your sorrows." He picked up the goblet from the table and held it towards Emily. "Your cup will never empty for I will be your wine."

"Now you," said Elder Gutnecht. Emily smiled and held out her hand.

"With this hand I will lift your sorrows." She reached for the bottle of poison, the Wine of the Ages and poured it into the goblet. "Your cup will never empty for I will be your wine."

Victor smiled and drained the cup. Emily took his hand and squeezed it. After a few seconds, Victor groaned and clutched his chest, doubling over and dropping to his knees. Emily kneeled beside him.

Dying wasn't really that bad. It hurt for a second or two as everything came to a halt, then nothing at all. He took a few breaths, feeling odd not being able to feel anything happening to him as he did. The rest of him felt oddly numb, yet he could still feel Emily beside him.

He looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back, tears in her eyes. He brought his head up to kiss her, but he was interrupted when Elder Gutnecht cleared his….throat I suppose, though he didn't really have one.

"Not yet." He said with a smile. They both stood back up and looked at him. Victor took a second to examine his now blue-ish skin. It felt so odd.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. _Now _you may kiss the bride." Victor laughed a little and turned to Emily. She stepped closer to him and he leaned down and kissed her.

Everyone in the pews who had been so silent through all this now stood and cheered. Many went up to the couple to congratulate them.

Ms. Plum stood and laughed. "New arrival!" she yelled out to everyone.

Bonejangles walked up to Victor and patted him on the back. "I guess this makes you the corpse groom, eh?" Victor laughed and took Emily's hand. All the dead were saying goodbye to their living friends, and heading for the door, and the newlyweds followed.

As they were passing the final pew, someone stopped Victor. "Master Van Dort?"

Victor looked down to see the priest still sitting in his pew with a look of pure shock on his face. He smiled and took the priests hand. The priest flinched at his touch, like he was cold.

All Victor said to him before leaving with the others was, "Don't tell my parents." The priest nodded and pulled his hand out of Victor's. Then he watched them leave.

Everyone walked through the town, down the road and across the bridge in a large crowd, Victor and Emily in the lead. But about half way over the bridge, they heard someone scream up ahead. Only Victor recognized it.

"Victoria." He said more to himself than anyone else and ran up the road. Everyone else followed closely behind him. They ran for a few yards and over a large hill. On the other side they saw what the scream had been.

Barkis was nearly dragging Victoria down the road, Victoria was trying desperately to get away. Victor stopped for only a second at the top of the hill before charging down towards the struggling two. The crowd of followers saw what he was doing and did the same.

"Let her go!" Victor yelled to Barkis as he reached him. Barkis turned just in time to see the whole group of dead people running at him. In just a few seconds he was almost completely surrounded.

Victoria looked up too. "Victor!" she said happily. She noticed that there was something much different about him, but it was hard to tell what in the darkness.

"Where did all of you…." He left the question unasked. "I'm not letting her go! She's my wife, and we're leaving!" He spun around nervously and suddenly grabbed the sword out of the nearest skeleton.

He began swinging the sword around him randomly, and Victor took a few steps back. He knew he was dead, but he didn't really want to have to reassemble himself on his wedding night.

After a moment Barkis tired out a bit and Victor began walking towards him. Barkis held the sword out in front of him, but Victor kept right on walking. When he was within reach, Barkis thrust the sword into Victor's chest. Victoria cried out, and became confused when Victor didn't fall to the ground, but just stood there.

Victor looked down at the sword, which was now through his front and sticking out his back. Nothing. No pain, not even a tickle. He pulled the sword out of his chest and held it pointing at Barkis.

"What…how can you…." Barkis tried to say, but couldn't. Victoria's eyes widened in realization.

"He's dead." She whispered to herself. Barkis looked down at her, having heard what she'd said and hardly believing it himself.

Emily walked up behind Victor and looked at Barkis and Victoria. Her eyes went wide with surprise and anger. "You!" she said scornfully.

Barkis looked at her in confusion for a moment before it dawned on him. "Emily? It's not possible. I left you…"

"For dead." She finished for him. Everyone around them gasped and looked even more angry than they had before. Victor blinked.

"Him?" he asked her. Emily nodded. Victor took this second of shock to take a swipe at Barkis' hand. Barkis dropped Victoria and she ran behind Victor. Barkis saw his only chance of escape and ran through the gap in the circle of dead people around him.

"May I?" asked Emily, holding out her hand for the sword. Victor handed it to her without hesitation.

"By all means, go ahead." He said. Emily smiled and ran after Barkis.

"Victor?" said Victoria quietly. He turned to look at her. She looked a little scared of him. He wondered why for a second before he remembered.

"You…you're dead." She almost whispered. He nodded.

"Yes, I am. I'm sorry Victoria, truly I am. But I really am married, and I'm afraid can't take it back now."

Victoria looked at the ground. "You love her." Victor suddenly felt a little guilty.

"Yes, I do." Was all he could think of to say. Victoria sighed.

"Then I suppose I shall have to find another. Or, my parents will anyway." She was still staring at the ground. Victor tried to think of something to say, but couldn't find the words.

Instead he turned to the forest as Emily was coming back. She was cleaning the sword with a handkerchief on her way. When she reached them she looked satisfied with herself.

"Here you go," she said shoving the sword back into the skeleton. Another skeleton behind him came to the front.

"Can we have at him now?" he said with an evil looking smile. Emily nodded.

"He's all yours." She watched as the whole group of skeletons except Elder Gutnecht and Bonejangles. Ms. Plum even laughed a bit as she was walking and called out in a sly tone, "New arrival!"

Emily turned back to Victor then noticed Victoria there looking down at the ground.

"Well, Victor," she said, her voice choked slightly. " I wish you both a happy….um, afterlife together." She finally looked up and Victor saw that there were tears running down her cheeks. He would have said something, had Bonejangles not beaten him to it.

"A lady like yourself shouldn't have any reason to cry." He said. Victoria looked up at the one-eyed skeleton in surprise, but didn't look at all scared. "Come on, I'll walk you home. I think your great-great grandpa is still there scaring your folks anyway." He chuckled and they walked back down the road together.

Victor and Emily turned back to Elder Gutnecht and sighed. Victor took Emily's hand in his, and pulled her close.

"Should we get the others before we go back?" he asked. Elder Gutnecht shook his head.

"Let them have their fun. They know how to get back." He said smiling.

"Alright then, shall we?" Victor asked, looking at Emily. She nodded.

"Hopscotch." She said simply, and closed her eyes as they were taken back to Elder Gutnecht's tower of books.

"Well, you two go enjoy yourselves. I'm going back to sleep." He said, climbing back up to his perch among the ravens. The couple left and went back to Emily's home.

They both sat on the bed, Emily in Victor's lap. She rested her head on his shoulder, as he stroked her hair.

"I love you Victor." Emily said looking up at him.

"I love you too Emily." He leaned down and gave her a kiss. Everything was perfectly quiet, nothing else mattered, and they were happy. Until….

"Victor, this is the voice of your conscience…" said a voice in Victor's head. Emily rolled her eyes and knocked the side of Victor's head. Out came a green maggot. She glared at him angrily.

"You told me to go chew someone else's ear for a while. He was the nearest person." Said the maggot. That was all he got out before Emily stood up, picked him up by the tail, and flicked him out the door. She sat back in Victor's lap and looked back up at him

"Now, where were we?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry to have messed with the fluffy moment there, but being me I had to add something at least a little humorous in there. Now, this is very long, and if I decide to do future chapters they probably won't be unless I have another 2 a.m. typing tangent like I did last night. If you want me to continue, tell me and I'll do my best. If not, tell me what you thought and I'll just leave it as the cute one-shot it is. But please review! Thanks!**


End file.
